Love Song
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: Kazune tak menyukai lagu. Ketika Karin menyanyi Kazune selalu memarahinya. Sebenarnya apa yang Kazune benci dari lagu?/Chapter 3 up!/Mind to R&R?/Republish & Edited/Dear FanFiction Admin don't delete this fanfic again.
1. Love Song

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

_**I'm back! Arght... **_**Hana frustasi melanjutkan beberapa fanfic yang dulu. Jadi Hana publish fanfic ini dulu. Maaf juga Hana menghapus beberapa fanfic Hana, karena Hana benar-benar pusing. Tapi fanfic yang Hana hapus semuanya ada di blogger Hana kok. Fanfic ini Hana republish karena di hapus oleh ffn. Hana minta maaf untuk para review.**

**Segera saja memenuhi janji Hana tentang fanfic ini! **_**Well **_**fanfic ini adalah Multichapter dan SongFic, hampir sama sih dengan **_**Paparazzi **_**tapi pokoknya ada kesan berbeda bagi Hana. **_**OK I can't say anything else. So let's read!  
**_

_**Dear FanFiction Admin please don't delete this fanfic again.  
**_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot to all people have supported this fanfiction!**_

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Kazune berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana hitamnya. Manik _sapphire_-nya menatap lurus dengan wajah datar. Beberapa siswi mengerubunginya dan menodongnya dengan banyak cokelat batang, bunga, dan beberapa amplop beraneka warna. Kazune mendengus. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menepis sebuah barang-barang itu.

"Menjauhlah," ucap Kazune dengan nada datar dan berlalu melewati sekumpulan _fans-_nya_—Kazuners—_dengan langkah cepat. Beberapa dari mereka—_Kazuners_—berteriak kecewa melihat apa yang dilakukan salah satu _flower boys _di Sakura Gaoka. Tapi sejenak suara mereka yang mengelukan nama Kazune terdengar lagi.

Kazune berhenti saat seorang siswi menghadangnya. Kazune memutar bola matanya malas. Dikibaskan tangannya di udara—menyuruh siswi itu menjauh. Tapi nihil. Bukannya menjauh siswi itu memegang tangan Kazune. Kazune menarik napas pelan.

"_Nani?_" dengan berat hati suara itu di keluarkan Kazune. Siswi itu—Mira—menatap Kazune dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia tersenyum dan perlahan melepaskan pegangan pada tangan Kazune.

"Kumohon Kazune-_kun _dengarkan ini," ucap Mira. Kazune menghela napas dan menanggukan kepalanya malas. Mira tersenyum simpul. Segera ia membuka mulutnya.

"_Itsumo kii te ta  
Favorite Song  
ano kyoku no you ni  
zutto kurikaeshite ni-juu-yon jikan  
kimi dake REQUEST chuu~_

_I WANT YOU!_  
_I NEED YOU!_  
_I LOVE YOU!_  
_kimi ni ae te_  
_dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni_  
_MAX HIGH TENSION!_"

Kazune segera mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinganya. Ia benci ini. Ini adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Ia benci lagu. Lagu menurutnya adalah hal yang bodoh. Melihat reaksi Kazune yang jauh dari perkiraannya Mira berhenti dan menundukan kepalanya dalam. Kazune menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu menatap tajam Mira.

"Kau tahu? Suaramu jauh dari kata bagus!" seru Kazune sarkastik. Mira mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum kecut. Bayangan pujian dari Kazune yang ada dipikirannya lenyap.

Kazune berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Mira. Perlahan tangan yang digunakan untuk menutup telinganya diturunkan. Sejenak ia terdiam dan tak menoleh ke belakang. "Jangan pernah bernyanyi lagi. Karena aku membenci lagu. Jadi diamlah," ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) _belongs to _****Koge-Donbo**

**Love Song ****© Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, SongFic, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Love Song ****© Big Bang**

_**as backsound to chapter 1**_

* * *

_**I hate this love song I hate this love song**_

_**I hate this love song I hate this love song**_

_**I hate this love song I hate this love song**_

_**I hate this love song I hate this love song**_

* * *

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan kelasku bersama Yura-_sensei _tergesa. Pengalaman pertamaku di sekolah baruku membuatku terasa was-was. Padahal pertama kali masuk sekolah duluku tak seperti ini. Yura-_sensei _segera membuka sebuah pintu dan aku berjalan mengekornya. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang tengah sibuk berbicara bungkam dan menatapku.

Yura-_sensei _melemparkan senyum pada semua murid di kelas. Ia meletakkan beberapa buku tebal di atas meja dan segera menatap deretan bangku di depannya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita mendapatkan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ucapnya Yura-_sensei _sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku tersenyum pelan walau agak canggung. Segera aku berjalan maju satu langkah. Aku menarik napas pelan.

"_Ohayou minna-san. Watashi wa _Hanazono Karin _desu,_" ucapku dan diakhiri sedikit tubuhku membukuk.

"Baiklah. Hanazono-_san _kau duduk di samping Kazune-_san_. Kazune-_san _angkat tanganmu," ucap Yura-_sensei_. Aku menatap seorang siswa berambut _blonde _segera mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Aku segera berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Aku meletakan tasku dan menatap papan tulis. Yura-_sensei _tengah menerangkan sistem pergerakan pada tumbuhan. Aku segera mengeluarkan buku catatanku dan mencatat apa yang ditulis Yura-_sensei_. Sejenak iris _emerald_-ku melirik ke arah siswa _blonde _di sampingku.

Kulihat _name tag _yang ada di _cardigan _hitam yang membalut kemeja putihnya. Kazune Kujyou—tulisan dengan warna emas terlihat di _cardigan_ tepat di samping lambang sekolah Sakura Gaoka. Aku segera menatap fokus buku catatanku dan menatap beberapa tulisan yang sudah tertulis rapi di buku.

"Sekarang kerjakan buku paket halaman 287," ucap Yura-_sensei _lalu pergi keluar kelas. Beberapa temanku segera sibuk mengerjakan tugas ada juga yang ngoborol entah apa.

Aku menarik buku paketku dan mengarahkan pensil yang kugenggam untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal yang berkaitan dengan materi yang diterangkan Yura-_sensei_. Aku tersenyum dan bersenandung pelan. Salah satu lagu yang kusuka kulantukan.

Kulihat tangan kanan Kazune menutup buku paketku. Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya. Iris _sapphire _itu menatapku tajam. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bernyanyi? Lagu-lagu yang menyatakan tentang hal-hal seperti itu sangat konyol! Suaramu juga buruk karena kau menyanyi!" ucapnya sarkastik. Aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kazune berdecih pelan. Ia lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk mendorong mundur keningku.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sopan!" seruku sambil menarik telunjuk yang mendorong kepalaku mundur. Aku mendengus pelan. "Kenapa kau berpikir hal seperti itu? Bukan lagu itu indah? Dan kritik seseorang lebih halus!" lanjutku sedikit marah.

Kazune tertawa hampa lalu ia menatapku tajam. "Itu hal terkonyol yang aku ketahui! Sudahlah lebih baik kau berhenti bernyanyi! Suaramu memekakkan telingaku," ucapnya lalu menatap fokus buku paketnya.

Aku mendengus. Segera aku mengarap beberapa soal biologi. Sesekali aku mengarahkan pensilku untuk menggoreskan beberapa tulisan di kertas kosong. Segera kubuat beberapa motif abstrak di kertasku itu. Pikiranku membayangkan jika Kazune sedang kacau dan berwajah seperti yang kugambar. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah Kazune.

Kutatap beberapa poni _blonde _Kazune menutup wajahnya. Sejenak kuamati dia. Dia tampan. Jujur aku mengakui tampan. Hanya dia menyebalkan. Aku mendengus pelan. Mengingat beberapa kalimat sarkastik yang ia ucapkan tadi. Aku kembali fokus menatap beberapa soal di buku biologiku. Aku mendegus pelan. Ia menyebalkan. Coba ia baik mungkin akan lebih _cool _daripada sekarang

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Keadaan kelas sudah sepi. Aku berjalan mendekati jendela. Kutatap keadaan di bawah—kelasku berada di lantai dua—yang ramai. Ada sesuatu yang mencolok saat kulihat. Seorang siswa berambut _blonde _berjalan bersama 2 siswa berambut hitam dan karamel.

Beberapa siswi mengekor mereka. Aku menyipitkan mataku menatap 3 _flower boys _itu. Sejenak iris _emerald_-ku membulat menatap apa yang kutatap. Si _blonde _itu Kazune! Ternyata Kazune adalah _flower boy _disini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Bagaimana mungkin para siswi disini bisa memberi Kazune gelar _flower boy _padahal ia bersikap kasar.

"Hanazono Karin ada apa?" kudengar suara perempuan terdengar lembut. Aku menoleh menatap sosok berambut _indigo _tengah berdiri tepat di belakangku. Iris _soft brown_-nya menatapku.

Kulirik siswi itu. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku tersenyum kecil walau sedikit canggung. Kutatap _name tag _yang ada di _cardigan _hitamnya. Himeka Kujyou—tulisan berwarna emas itu tertera jelas. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Sejenak aku membuka lebar mataku. Dia bermarga Kujyou? Be—Berarti dia masih berkerabat dengan Kazune!

"_Nani?_" ia terlihat khawatir. Aku tersenyum pelan dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa," jawabku pelan. Himeka segera berjalan ke sampingku. Iris _soft brown-_nya menatap arah yang kulihat. Ia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau heran dengan Kazune-_chan _ya?" tanya Himeka lalu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum kecil. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Kudengar tawa renyah Himeka terdengar.

"Kazune-_chan _memang seperti itu. Aku saja yang sepupunya heran," ucap Himeka. Aku tersenyum pelan dan menganggukan kepalaku—setuju dengan ucapan Himeka.

"Dia menyebalkan," tukasku. Aku menoleh ke arah Himeka. "Tadi ia marah karena aku menyenandungkan sebuah lagu," lanjutku. Himeka menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kazune-_chan _tidak menyukai lagu. Ia sangat memebencinya. Baginya lagu adalah hal yang bodoh," ucap Himeka. Aku menganggukan kepalaku mengerti. Himeka menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya dan menatap ke bawah.

"Sejak kapan ia seperti itu Himeka-_chan?_" tanyaku. Himeka tidak menoleh. Ia masih fokus menatap gerumulan _fans _Kazune. Ia menarik napas pelan.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak ingat. Tapi ia selalu memarahi semua orang yang bernyanyi di sampingnya," Himeka masih fokus menatap Kazune yang tengah mengusir para _fans_-nya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Himeka sejenak menoleh ke arahku. "Jika bernyanyi jangan bernyanyi saat dekat dengannya jika kau tak ingin di marahi," ucapnya lalu tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan. "Baiklah," jawabku. Aku menoleh ke arah Himeka. Kutatap gadis berambut _indigo _panjang itu.

"Himeka-_chan?_" panggilku pelan. Himeka menoleh ke arahku dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tanganku. "Salam kenal!" seruku kemudian. Himeka tertawa kecil dan membalas uluran tanganku.

"Salam kenal Karin-_chan_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

_**Aku benci lagu cinta ini, aku tak kan menyanyi lagi**_

* * *

Aku menatap beberapa lembar buku catatan fisikaku yang sudah penuh dengan beberapa kalimat. Aku menatap keadaan kelas yang sepi. Hanya ada aku dan dia—Kazune—yang duduk di pojokan kelas sambil memainkan PSP hitamnya. Aku menarik napas pelan dan segera mengambil ponselku yang berada di saku rok hitam pendekku.

Aku mengutak-atik beberapa tombol di ponsel _smartphone _milikku. Segera aku membuka mp3 dan mendengarkan lagu _Anata ga Mawaru_ dengan volume pelan. Kuharap Kazune tak mendengar lagu ini. Aku menarik napas pelan dan mulai meresapi beberapa instrumen musik yang terdengar.

**DUAK**—Kazune melempar sebuah buku padaku. Nyaris saja ponsel yang kupegang jatuh ke lantai. Aku segera mem-_pause _laguku dan menoleh ke arah Kazune. Aku mengusap belakang kepalaku yang sakit terantuk buku yang dilempar Kazune.

"Kenapa kau membenci lagu?" tanyaku. Kazune menatapku tajam dan segera menurunkan PSP yang awalnya digunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Kazune mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengatahui _privasi _orang?!" tanya Kazune ketus. Aku membalik tubuhku agar bisa menatap Kazune lebih jelas.

"A—Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya. A—Apa itu salah?" tanyaku balik. Kazune tertawa hampa sesaat. Iris _sapphire _itu kembali menatapku tajam.

"Ya itu salah! Kau tak berhak tahu apa-apa!" ucap Kazune dan memberikan tatapan yang tajam padaku. "Kau tahu? Semua lagu yang kudengar adalah hal yang bodoh," Kazune semakin memberikan penekanan pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau salah Kazune!" seruku. "Semua lagu itu indah! Tak ada lagu yang bodoh!" aku sedikit berteriak.

Kazun memutar bola matanya malas. Derit kursi Kazune yang terdorong bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar. Kazune segera meraih PSP-nya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sejenak saat ia berdiri beberapa langkah dariku ia menatapku tajam dan tersenyum remeh.

"Kau adalah perempuan yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku Hanazono Karin. Dan kau adalah perempuan terbodoh di mataku karena kau mengatakan bahwa lagu itu indah," ucap Kazune lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar apa yang Kazune ucapkan. Kalimatnya yang kasar itu benar-benar adalah racun! Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan memukulkannya pada permukaan meja. Suara yang keras terdengar karena ulahku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan amarah karena ucapan Kazune tadi.

"Kazune kau sangat menyebalkan!" jeritku memenuhi seluruh ruangan kelas. Aku mendengus sebal. Dia benar-benar anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui!

* * *

Aku menghentakan kakiku dan berjalan menuju lantai 3 di sekolah. Kudengar dari Himeka-_chan _disana ada ruang musik yang luas dan _outdoor_. Sesekali aku mendengus mengingat beberapa ucapan sarkastik dari Kazune. Aku menaiki tangga tergesa. Sesekali aku mengeratkan peganganku pada sisi tangga mencoba melampiaskan rasa marahku pada Kazune.

Berhubung istirahat kedua panjang—sekitar 2 mata pelajaran—aku bisa pergi ke ruang musik dan bermain musik disana. Kata Himeka-_chan _disana sepi karena jarang sekali ada siswi atau siswa disana. Para siswa lebih memutuskan untuk bermain di taman dan para siswi lebih senang mengekora para _flower boys _di sekolah.

Aku tersenyum saat sampai di lorong panjang yang dindingnya berwarna putih dengan beberapa keramik _pale green_ yang memenuhi setengah dinding. Derit sepatu hitamku terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong. Memang disini hanya ada aku. Aku menatap ke arah kanan terlihat kaca panjang bening yang menunjukan keadaan sekolah dari atas.

Aku menatap gumpalan awan yang terlihat lembut di langit. Sesekali aku melirik ke halaman sekolah. Beberapa orang terlihat sangat kecil dan aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan menatap beberapa pintu. _'Ruang musik outdoor_,' gumamku sambil mengingat deskripsi Himeka-_chan _dimana letak ruangan musik itu.

"Ketemu!" pekikku riang. Aku seger membuka pintu yang berada di ujung lorong. Suara derit pintu yang jelas lama tak dibuka terdengar. Aku tersenyum menatap apa yang kulihat.

Ruangan musik luas dengan lantai keramik putih dan atap otomatis yang bisa di buka. Beberapa tumbuhan seperti tulip, mawar, dan beberapa pohon bonsai kecil terlihat. Aku menoleh menatap sebuah kotak yang berisi alat musik lengkap. Aku bisa melihat keadaan langit biru yang jelas dari dalam ruangan musik. Aku tersenyum sumringah dan segera berjalan mendekati kotak berisi alat musik.

Aku memutuskan pilihanku pada sebuah gitar dengan warna _light brown. _Aku mengatur beberapa kunci agar pas dengan lagu yang kumainkan. Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku yang berada di antara beberapa bunga tulip. Aku mendongak menatap langit dan tersenyum tipis. Aku yakin atap ruangan musik ini terbuka bila hari cerah dan tertutup bila mendung.

* * *

_**Aku**_

_**Oh I hate this LOVE SONG**_

_**Oh I hate this LOVE SONG**_

* * *

Aku tersenyum kecil dan melirik ke arah jendela yang membatasi ruangan musik dengan lorong. Aku lalu menatap ke arah sudut ruangan yang diberi spons untuk meredam suara gema. Aku menarik napas pelan. Kurasa ini adalah ruangan yang sangat nyaman. Tapi entah kenapa banyak siswa-siswi yang tak tertarik ke ruangan ini.

Aku tak mau ambil pusing. Segera aku memetik beberapa senar gitar agar sesuai dengan lagu yang akan kumainkan. Aku tersenyum kecil. Segera kupetik beberapa senarnya. Aku menunggu hingga masuk pada saat yang tepat. Aku segera membuka mulutku begitu sudah memasuki saat yang tepat.

"_Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
I wanna sleep tonight in the midnight midnight midnight  
nemurenai yoru omoidasu  
kitto mo hibi wo nagai  
yami no naka wo kimi wo sagashi samayotteru ima mo  
kimi nashi gai rarenai kurushii  
hanareta hino kioku mo futari  
tada kiete yuku wasurenaretekku  
yagate wa kimi ga  
miagatta sora wa so sad tonight kimi to sugo sena ieru wa  
in the midni-i-ight midni-ight kimi e no omoi midnight  
wasurenai kara so sad tonight  
himi wo aishitekku no hibi wa  
in the midni-i-ight midni-ight nemure wa ioru midnight."_

Aku memejamkan mataku dan meresapi lagu yang kunyanyikan. Biasanya aku menyanyikan lagu ini jika aku ingin tidur. Aku tersenyum kecil. Mengambil napas sejenak dan terus memetik senar dengan beraturan. Melodi yang kusukai saat aku akan tidur ini terdengar kian jelas.

"_Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
I wanna sleep tonight in the midnight midnight midnight  
Mabada kunoshu ga onyobi moto e yoku koko e  
hanareta ai omo you can't do this to me  
mo boku wo boku wo kurushimenai de hoshi mi  
de owa kono yoru wa owerarenai kara  
kono saki no kitto omo ireshite  
koishikunaru no darou honto ni  
aishite dakoto mou wa dakoto  
hanareta kimi o  
miagatta sora wa so sad tonight kimi to sugo sena ieru wa  
in the midni-i-ight midni-ight kimi e no omoi midnight  
wasurenai kara so sad tonight  
himi wo aishitekku no hibi wa  
in the midni-i-ight midni-ight nemure wa ioru midnight  
kagayaku wa little star hiko ino sora  
yoru soweru basho sagashi miage  
kagayaku wa little star hiko ino sora  
yoru soweru basho sagashi  
kisetsu wa meguru no ni yoru no kawate kono ni  
hoshi tachi kasowatte nemurenakute  
wasurenai kara so sad tonight  
himi wo aishitekku no hibi wa  
in the midni-i-ight midni-ight nemure wa ioru midnight  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
I wanna sleep tonight in the midnight midnight midnight."_

Aku membuka mataku dan tersenyum kecil. Segera kuletakan gitar itu di sampingku. Aku menarik napas lega setelah menyanyikan lagu yang membuatku nyaman itu. Paling tidak amarahku sudah tak akan meledak-ledak seperti tadi. Aku menoleh ke kaca pembatas ruang musik dengan lorong. Sejenak iris _emerlad-_ku membulat melihat suatu hal yang tak sudari.

"Kazune?!" pekikku dan berjalan mendekati pintu sedikit terbuka. _Well _Kazune sepertinya melihatku bernyanyi dari pintu. Nyaris saja jika aku tak segera mencegahnya di pintu ia akan pergi.

"Kazune!" aku berseru kecil dan memegang tangan Kazune agar tak pergi. Kazune menarik paksa tangannya. Segera tatapan datar ia arahkan padaku.

"Hei! Kau melihat apa yang kulakukan?" tanyaku.

Kazune mendengus. Manik _sapphire _itu menatapku datar. "Memang aku harus bilang padamu?" tanyanya ketus. Aku menarik napas pelan—mencoba untuk sabar.

"Kau melihatku bukan bernyanyi bukan? Berarti kau mendengarkan apa yang kunyanyikan! Jadi sekarang kau suka lagu?" pekikku riang. Kazune tertawa hampa. Iris _sapphire _itu menatapku datar dan ia mendengus kesal.

"Terserah apa yang kau ucapakan Hanazono Karin. Lagu yang kau nyanyikan sangat aneh!" serunya. Aku mengepalkan tangan menaham amarah. _'Apa dia orang yang tak berperasaan?' _batinku yang sudah beberapa kali mendengar ucapan sarkastiknya.

Aku mendongak menatap manik _sapphire_-nya. Sejenak aku bisa melihat bahwa di tatapan mata itu ada sedikit kelegaan. Aku menarik ujung bibirku. Ia berbohong. Ia menikmati lagu yang kunyanyikan karena lagu itu bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Terbukti dari sorot matanya.

"Kau tahu? Nyanyian bisa membuat hati seseorang tenang," ucapku pelan. Kazune mendengus dan memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan menatapku tajam.

"A—Aku ta—," belum selesai kalimat yang akan ia ucapakan aku segera menyela ucapannya.

"Kau tahu bukan? Tapi kenapa kau membencinya?" selaku. Kazune tertawa hampa. Ia berjalan mendekatiku selangkah. Di arahkan tangan kanannya untuk menunjuk tepat hidungku.

"Aku tak mau kau tahu urusanku! Aku membenci semua lagu! Aku membencinya!" ucapnya berseru keras. Sorot _sapphire _itu memberikan tatapan yang tajam. Aku menelan ludahku kelu. Ia sangat menyeramkan sekarang.

Kazune sedikit menarik tubuhnya mundur. Segera ia berjalan berbalik dan memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan memberikanku tatapan yang tajam. Ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Hanazono Karin," ucapnya lalu menghilang di tangga menuju lantai dua.

* * *

**Next or End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review ne!**_


	2. Hateful Person

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

_**I'm back! **_**Hiatusnya Hana mundur 2 hari deh. Entah kenapa lagi pengen nulis. Mungkin karena lagi dapet **_**feel**_**. Hana garap fanfic ini cepet entah kenapa. Mungkin karena lagi dapet **_**feel **_**jadi Hana update secepatnya.**

* * *

_**First I'll answer your review! **_**Hana akan balas **_**review **_**dari fanfic yang udah di hapus karena udah ada beberapa **_**review**_**dan beberapa _review_****lainnya :**

**angel einstein : **Udah di update nih. Maaf _nde review _kamu kehapus dulu. _Arigatou _sudah me-_review!_

**Kazurin : **Udah dilanjutin nih chapter 2! Maaf _nde review _kamu kehapus dulu. _Arigatou _sudah _review!_

**Mizuki Shikitei : **Udah dilanjut chapter 2. Maaf ya _review_ kamu kehapus dulu. _Arigatou review-_nya!

**KK LOVERS : **Udah di update kilat nih. Maaf _ne review _kamu dulu kehapus. _Arigatou _sudah _review!_

**Riri Itha Ithy**** : **Udah di update kilat. _Hope you like this chapter! Thanks to review!_

**Dci : **_It have updated! Arigatou _sudah _review!_

**Yanti : **Udah next nih kilat pula kayaknya! Hehe... _Hope you like this chapter! Arigatou to your review!_

**ika : **_Chapte 2 is ready! Thanks to review!_

**grace : **_It have updated! Arigatou to your review!_

**kireichan : **_It have updated! You can read chapter 2 now! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks to review!_

**viona-kazurin :** Udah di update nih! _Thanks to your review!_

**Nina : **_Arigatou _bilang ff ini buat pensaran. _It have updated!_

**cinta : **_Chapter 2 is ready! Thanks to review!_

**yola-chan : **_You can read chapter 2 now. Thanks to review!  
_

**Dilla-00 :** _Arigatou _sudah muji ff Hana^^ Chapter 2 udah siap. Semoga _enjoy _sama chapter ini.

**karla-lala :** _You can read chapter 2 now. I hope you like this chapter^^ Thanks to review!_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfiction!**_

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_**Hari ini lagi, aku habiskan berlama lama disekitarmu seperti jam**_

_**Besok pun begitu hariku kan di penuhi oleh fantasimu**_

* * *

Aku menyeret kakiku ke sekolah sedikit malas. Kantung mataku terlihat jelas karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Beberapa ucapan sarkastik Kazune terus saja berputar saat aku memejamkan mataku. Aku menggerakan tangan kananku untuk menutup mulutku yang menguap lebar. Sesekali aku mengucek mataku. Rasanya aku sangat ngantuk apalagi aku baru benar-benar tidur saat jam 4 pagi.

"Kyaaa Kazune-_kun!_" jeritan suara terdengar kompak di belakangku bagaikan paduan suara. Aku menoleh menatap siswa berambut _blonde _yang berjalan ke arahku. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan mendengus mengetahui siapa itu. Kazune Kujyou.

"Kyaaa Kazune-_kun _kau sangat keren!" seru seorang siswi dengan rambut dikucir dua. Beberapa siswi segera mengangguk dan berusaha meraih tangan Kazune.

"Kazune-_kun _jadilah pacarku!" seru seorang siswi bertubuh agak gemuk dan menyodorkan Kazune cokelat batangan.

"Hei kau! Jangan bermimpi! Kazune-_kun _akan menyukaiku!" seorang sisi berkacamata tebal menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Kazune. Beberapa ocehan tak karuan terdengar. Aku menguap dan berjalan cepat. Menjauhi kerumunan _fans _Kazune.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kemarin aku mengenal Kazune sudah membuatku kesal. Duduk di sampingnya rasanya duduk di samping seorang monster bermulut tajam. Aku menguap dan menggosok mataku. Suara teriakan para _fans _Kazune masih menggema di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menutup mulutku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berjalan ke kelas dengan cepat.

Hari ini lagi aku harus menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di samping Kazune. Duduk, menulis, dan membaca buku pelajaran di samping Kazune di tempat yang berpindah karena setiap hari duduk bergeser. Aku tak yakin aku akan betah duduk satu jam di samping Kazune seperti kemarin. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berjalan cepat.

"Karin-_chan!_" teriakkan beberapa oktaf Himeka terdengar. Aku diam dan menoleh ke belakang dengan tangan yang menutup mulutku. Kulihat Himeka berlari kecil ke arahku tergesa.

"_Ohayou _Karin-_chan!_" seru Himeka. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalaku. Aku sedikit malas membalas salam Himeka karena masih ngantuk.

"Kau kenapa Karin-_chan? _Kenapa matamu seperti panda?" tanya Himeka polos. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menguap pelan. Himeka menyergit heran.

"Mataku?" aku menunjuk mataku dengan telunjukku. Himeka menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku insomnia karena ucapan sepupumu itu," ucapku. Himeka terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu tersenyum padaku dan menepuk bahuku. Aku tersenyum simpul melihat apa yang Himeka lakukan.

"Kau harus bersabar Karin-_chan_. Besok mungkin akan lebih parah. Kau pasti membayangkan fantasi ucapan kasar Kazune-_chan _bukan? Sudahlah lupakan saja. Karin-_chan ganbatte!_" Himeka membuat kepalan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke udara. Aku terkekeh pelan dan mengarahkan tinju ke udara.

"_Ganbatte!_" seruku dan diakhir tawaku dan Himeka bersama. Aku dan Himeka berjalan bersama ke kelas. Sesekali beberapa candaan keluar dari mulut kami.

Besok, lusa, atau entah kapan begitu hariku yang berlanjut aku harus bersiap. Mungkin ada banyak fantasi-fantasi ucapan sarkastik Kazune. Tapi mungkin Kazune berubah bukan? Siapa yang akan tahu? Mungkin saat ini Kazune mengucapkan kalimat sarkastik tapi besok Kazune mengucapkan kalimat yang masih. _Well _itu mungkin bukan?

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) _belongs to_ **** Koge-Donbo**

**Love Song ****© Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, SongFic, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Hateful Person ****© B2ST**

_**as backsound to chapter 2**_

* * *

Aku memainkan pensil yang ada dalam genggaman tanganku di permukaan kertas kosong. Perlahan sketsa seorang perempuan yang tengah memainkan piano tercetak jelas. Aku memainkan gerakan pensilku dengan arsiran kecil. Kina-_sensei—_guru seni rupa—berputar mengelilingi meja-meja dan memperhatikan segala sketsa buatan siswa-siswi.

Aku melirik ke arah Kazune. Punggung Kazune menutup kertas polos yang digambarinya. Aku mendengus kecil dan segera menatap sketsaku. Aku memainkan gerakan pensil untuk membentuk gradasi cahaya yang pas. Sesekali aku memikirkan beberapa lirik lagu yang akan kunyanyikan. Tapi sepertinya itu harus kutahan. Karena jika aku bernyanyi ucapan sarkastik Kazune pasti langsung menyahut.

Kazune menegakkan tubuhnya. Aku melirik kertas sketsa Kazune yang terlihat jelas. Sketsa gambar yang rapi dengan gradasi yang jelas. Aku melihat gambar anak laki-laki yang tengah melempar sebuah... He—Headset?! Aku mengerjap beberapa kali melihat sketsa Kazune. Tak salah apa yang kulihat? Ah... Tidak! Penglihatanku melihat jelas apa gambar itu.

"Nah sekarang berikan sketsa kalian pada teman sebangku kalian. Kalian harus mempresentasikan sketsa gambar teman kalian!" seru Kina-_sensei_. Semua siswa-sisiwi menghadap teman sebangku mereka dan menyodorkan sketsa gambar mereka.

Kazune dengan tatapan malas memberikan gambar sketsanya padaku. Aku menerimanya sedikit ragu dan memberikan gambarku padanya. Kazune melirik gambarku sejenak dan memutar bola mata malas lalu membalik kertas gambarku hingga gambar sketsaku tak terlihat. Aku mendengus kecil melihat perilakunya. _'Hanya karena tidak lagu, gambar lagu juga tidak suka!' _batinku.

Kina-_sensei_ menatap siswa-siswinya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk menyuruh salah satu siswa-siswi untuk mempresentasikan sketsa gambar mereka. Aku berharap semoga aku yang dipilih hingga aku bisa mengkritik gambar Kazune dengan kritik yang cukup pedas. Sekali dua kali tak apa kan? Lagi pula kemarin Kazune memberikan kalimat sarkastik padaku.

"Kazune Kujyou kau yang pertama!" Kazune mendorong kursinya mundur dan berjalan maju ke depan kelas malas. Iris mataku melebar beberapa kali dan mengerjap. Kenapa Kazune duluan sih! Harusnya kan aku duluan!

Kazune membalik kertas dan memperlihatkan gambarku. Beberapa pujian dari teman-teman di kelas terdengar. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Malu mendapat pujian yang mungkin berlebihan. Aku mendongak menatap wajah Kazune. Kazune menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Aku mengerjap. Ia tersenyum?! Senyumnya terlihat e—err tampan sih, tapi dia tetap saja menyebalkan bagiku. Aku berharap semoga pujian baik yang terdengar karena Kazune tersenyum.

"Banyak orang yang akan bilang jika gambar ini bagus. Tapi aku akan bilang gambar ini jelek," ucap Kazune masih tersenyum. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku syok mendengarnya begitu juga yang lain. Argh! Ternyata itu hanya wajah senyum palsu Kazune!

"Gambar ini arsirannya sudah bagus dengan gradasi yang pas. Hanya saja aku tak suka pianonya. Aku merasa orang ini bernyanyi. Karena ia bernyanyi aku menganggapnya jelek dan lebih dari hancur," ucap Kazune lalu berbalik. Ia lalu menatapku dengan senyum penuh kemenangan padaku.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan meremas rok hitam seragamku. Perlahan remasan pada rokku kian menguat. _'Kazune Kujyou kau sangat menyebalkan!' _batinku mengutuk seluruh ucapan yang Kazune ucapkan tadi. _'Kau orang yang sangat menyebalkan Kazune!'_

* * *

_**Seperti orang dengan penuh kebencian, jangan kau tahu isi hatiku**_

_**Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki wajah cantik dan menjadi membosankan seperti beruang?**_

* * *

"Tapi dia menyebalkan Himeka-_chan!_" aku menguyah sandwich yang kumakan sambil mengucapkan beberapa kutukan dalam hati pada Kazune. Himeka tersenyum dan mengusap bahuku memberikan sedikit rasa sabar. "Argh! Dia sangat menyebalkan!" ucapan kesalku kembali terdengar.

Himeka tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya. "Diamlah Karin-_chan_. Habiskan dulu makananmu," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan menghabiskan sandwichku secepat mungkin sambil mengutuki Kazune.

Keadaan yang awalnya sunyi kini berputar. Beberapa _fans _para _flower boys _berseru meneriaki nama para _flower boys_. Nyaris saja sandwich yang kumakan membuatku tersedak. Aku melirik ke arah beberapa _Kazuners _yang berada di sampingku. Aku memincingkan mataku menatap siswa berambut _blonde _berdiri beberapa langkah tak jauh dariku.

Aku mendengus dan dalam batinku sudah merutuki berbagai ucapan sarkastiknya. Aku memutar tatapanku ke arah Himeka. Ia tengah menatap seorang siswi berambut _blonde _panjang ke arahku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Kulihat siswi itu seksama. Wa—Wajahnya mirip dengan Kazune! Aku segera membuka lebar mataku menatapnya.

"Hai Himeka-_chan_," sapanya dan melemparkan senyum manis ke arah Himeka. Himeka tersenyum. Aku menyerjap beberapa kali dan memakan sandwichku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku mencoba menduga siapa dia.

"Kazusa-_chan, shokai o shite, kanojo wa _Karin-_chan desu!_" pekik Himeka riang. Aku mengerjap dan tersenyum canggung. Dia—Kazusa—mengulurkan tangan padaku dan segera kubalas uluran tangan itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenal Kazusa. Dalam beberapa obrolan singkat aku sudah bisa dekat dengannya. Sesekali tawa kami terdengar lepas dan membuat suana yang ramai bertambah ramai. Beberapa siswi berteriak histeris saat salah satu _flower boys _berjalan mendekati ke arah... Ke arah mejaku! Aku menatap _flower boy _itu, Kazune Kujyou.

Kazune berdiri di depanku angkuh. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Kazune—posisi tubuhku sudah kuputar agar dapat melihat Kazune. Tangan kanan Kazune berada tepat di kananku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jarak yang dekat. _'Aku tak membuat masalah bukan?' _batinku.

Aku mengerjap entah kenapa rasanya grogi seperti ini. Jika aku boleh bernyanyi atau mendengarkan lagu _Midnight _yang membuatku tenang. Aku mendorong tubuh Kazune pelan agar menjauh dari tubuhku. Teriakan beberapa _Kazuners _terdengar tak terima dengan apa yang kulakukan. Segera beberapa ucapan dari _Kazuners _terdengar.

Kazune menatapku tajam. Ia menepuk _cardigan _yang sempat tersentuh tanganku. Aku mendengus kecil dan menatapnya garang. Ia lalu tertawa remeh.

"Kau mau bernyanyi?" ucapnya. Aku membulatkan mataku. Aku mendengus kesal. Segera aku memberikan tatapan yang penuh rasa benci padanya.

"Apa urusanmu? Jangan perlu ketahui hati atau pikiranku!" seruku. Kazune tertawa remeh, ia lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk mendorong mundur keningku beberapa kali.

"Suara tawamu yang jelek itu mengangguku Hanazono Karin," ucapnya sambil memberikan satu dorongan dan berbalik. Beberapa teriakan _Kazuners _terdengar melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku menatap Kazune ketus. _'Terkutuk kau Kazune!' _batinku mengutuk Kazune dengan berbagai hal. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan meremas kertas di sampingku. Himeka dan Kazusa menatapku dan berusaha menyabarkanku.

* * *

Aku memasuki kelas dengan cepat sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Beberapa gerutuan segera memenuhi mulutuku. Aku segera mendorong kursiku mundur dan duduk. Beberapa dumelan tak karuan masih saja keluar dari mulutku. Aku mengepalkan tangaku dan memukulkannya ke meja. Bunyi yang teras terjadi karena ulahku.

"Kazune Kujyou kau adalah anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan!" seruku sambil terus memukul meja. Aku melirik ke bangku yang tempat di sampingku. Ingin rasanya aku melempar tas hitam yang diam disana keluar jendela.

"Argh! Kau menyebalkan Kazune!" kembali tanganku kugunakan untuk menghantam meja. **BRAK**—bunyi yang cukup keras terdengar. Aku mendengus dan segera mengambil earphone lalu aku mendengarkan lagu.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku di atas meja dan memejamkan mata. Beberapa alunan musik _jass_ terdengar lembut dari earphone milikku. Perlahan aku mulai terpejam dan mengantuk. Aku perlahan membuang rasa kesalku pada Kazune. Lebih baik aku tidur, berhubung jam Shira-_sensei _kosong. Kuyakin tidur dapat membuang amarah yang memenuhi kepalaku.

* * *

**BRAK—BRAK—BRAK!—**aku mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar bunyi keras yang berasal dari pojokan kelas. Mataku menyipit dan rasanya masih lengket karena aku masih ngantuk. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kutatap seorang siswa berambut _blonde _tengah berdiri di atas kursi ketakutan. Aku menguap pelan dan mengucek mataku lalu menghadap arah semula.

Ah... Masa bodoh dengan siswa itu. Lagi pula hanya ada satu siswa berambut _blonde _di sekolah ini. Dan aku yakin siswa menyebalkan itu tak akan naik kursi. Sejenak aku mendongak dan menepuk pipiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melebarkan mataku. Di—Dia Kazune Kujyou!

"Ya pergi kau _mushi! _Pergi kau _mushi _terkutuk!" ia berseru dan mengibaskan sapu di udara. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Aku cengo dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Se—Seorang Kazune Kujyou me—melakukan hal aneh?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku memekik pelan. Kazune menoleh ke arahku. Ia menatapku datar dan menoleh ke bawah lalu mengibaskan lagi sapu yang ada di tangannya. "YAA! Kau tak tedangar apa yang kuucapkan?!" aku menaikkan suaraku.

Kazune mendengus pelan. Ia semakin berjinjit dan mengayunkan sapu di permukaan lantai. Merasa jengah aku menarik earphone yang menyumbat telingaku dan segera berjalan keluar kelas. Huh... Dasar menyebalkan. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti ada yang menakutkan baginya? Padahal toh di bawahnya tak ada apa-apa selain lantai.

"Hei kau Hanazono Karin! Diamlah di tempatmu!" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan sapunya ke arahku.

Aku mendengus dan memutar bola mataku malas. Aku berbalik—menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Aku lalu mendengus pelan dan menghela napas sejenak. "_Nan desuka?_" tanyaku.

Kazune menatap arah bawahnya dan menarik napas pelan. Aku menatap iris _sapphire _yang sudah beberapa kali membuatku ingin mengarahkan kepalan tanganku ke wajahnya karena tatapan yang merendahkan itu. Ia meletakan sapunya dan mulai duduk di kursi yang awalnya ia duduki.

"Ka—Kau temani aku!" suruhnya. Aku berdecak ketus dan menghentakkan kakiku di lantai kasar.

"Aku tak mau! Aku ada urusan!" jawabku dan berbalik. Aku berjalan menuju pintu kelas tergesa. Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia menyuruhku menemaninya? Memangnya kami teman? Kenal secara akur saja tak pernah!

Aku menghentakkan kakiku beberapa dan mendengus. Beberapa ucapan terkutuk mengutuki Kazune sudah mengisi pikiranku. Nyaris saja aku keluar kelas sebelum beberapa dentuman benda keras dan bunyi aneh terdengar di pojokan kelas—tempat dimana Kazune duduk. Aku berbalik dan berlari ke arah Kazune.

Aku melebarkan mataku saat melihat Kazune yang terjungkal ke belakang dan kepalanya menghantam tembok. Aku menarik napas pelan. Kenapa _flower boy _yang menyebalkan seperti dia bisa berperilaku aneh seperti ini? Kazune segera bangkit dan berjalan—lebih tepatnya berlari kecil—ke belakangku. Ia menyentuh bahuku pelan.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali saat tangannya menyentuh bahuku. Ada rasa yang e—err aneh saat sentuhan ini terjadi. Tapi aku menarik—menepis—tangan Kazune yang ada di bahuku. Aku mendegus pelan dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seruku. Kazune menunjuk telunjuknya ke arah tepat di depanku. Aku mengerjap. Apa yang ia tunjuk? Lantai di depanku saja kosong.

"A—Ada _mu—mushi _di—disana," ucapnya. Aku menghela napas. Baiklah ini konyol. Ternyata _flower boy _yang menyebalkan seperti Kazune takut dengan seekor serangga.

"Kau menyuruhku mengambilnya lalu membuangnya?" aku menoleh ke arah Kazune. Kazune menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Aku mendengus dan bersiap berbalik. "Mana ada anak laki-laki takut serangga!" aku berseru keras.

"YAA! Jangan seperti itu!" Kazune menarik tanganku. "Ambil serangga itu sekaran! Da—Dan," ia menarik napas sejenak. Entah sepertinya ia ragu untuk mengucapkan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Kurasa aku mulai tertarik dengan ucapan Kazune. "Dan?" ulangku.

Kazune menelan ludahnya kelu. "A—Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta."

_Great! _Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku menarik napas pelan dan berpikir sejenak. Aku menatap Kazune menyelidik. Sejenak aku menarik ujung bibirku—menyeringai. "Apa yang kuminta?" tanyaku. Kazune menganggukan kepalanya pelan—pasrah—daripada ia harus bersama dengan serangga yang membuatnya bertingkah konyol mungkin ia lebih berpikir mengikuti apa yang aku mau.

Aku segera berjongkok dan mencari serangga yang membuat Kazune bertingkah konyol. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Hanya ada kertas, kertas, kertas, dan aha... seranga yang membuat Kazune takut. Sejenak aku mengambil serangga itu—seekor kecoa—dan melemparnya ke jendela. Aku menepuk tanganku beberapa kali. "Selesai. Jadi kau harus tepati ucapanmu," ucapku.

Kazune mendesah pelan dan menatapku datar. Aku mendengus. Kurasa hal ini bisa membuat _mood-_ku menjadi lebih baik. Setelah insiden yang memalukan di kantin terjadi ini akan merubah _mood-_ku menjadi baik. Aku tersenyum dan menatap Kazune dengan mata yang menyipit. "Kau harus bilang jika aku cantik!" pekikku riang.

Kazune memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu mendorong tubuhku ke tembok. Aku mengerjap. YAA! Apa yang akan dilakukannya. Aku menutup mataku merasakan hal yang e—err aneh. Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku tercekat. Entah kenapa rasanya napasku seperti akan lenyap. Kazune tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Kau cantik Hanazono Karin. Tapi," Kazune memberikan jeda cukup panjang. Aku menelan ludah kelu. Entah kenapa ada hal aneh yang membuatku grogi seperti ini. Kazune tersenyum kecil perlahan ia melepaskan kungkungannya dariku.

"Tapi kenapa ada perempuan berwajah cantik yang bisa berubah wajahnya menjadi membosankan seperti beruang?" Kazune memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya dan berbalik. Pergi menjauh dariku dengan cepat.

Aku cengo mendengar apa yang terjadi. Jadi? Kazune mengatakan wajahku cantik seperti beruang? Aku mendengus dan mengepalkan tangan kananku. Seger kuarahkan kepalan tangan kananku ke arah meja yang ada di samping kananku. **BRAK**—hantaman tanganku yang keras menimbulkan bunyi gaduh di kelas. "Kau menyebalkan Kazune Kujyou!" pekikku memenuhi ruang kelas.

* * *

Aku melangkah ke ruang musik _outdoor _tergesa. Beberapa hentakkan kakiku yang keras di lantai menjadi temanku menuju ke ruang musik. Aku mendengus. "_Tapi kenapa ada perempuan berwajah cantik yang bisa berubah wajahnya menjadi membosankan seperti beruang?_" ucapan itu berputar terus dalam kepalaku. Aku menarik rambutku kasar. Ucapan terkutuk Kazune adalah ucapan yang menempati posisi pertama untuk daftar ucapan sarkastiknya padaku.

Aku mengepalkan tangaku dan sesekali meremas ujung rok hitamku. Angin musim semi bergerak masuk dari jendela membelai rambutku. Aku mendengus dan mengutuk Kazune dengan berbagai hal. Kenapa bisa ada _flower boy _yang menyebalkan seperti Kazune sih? Argh! Aku ingin mengarahkan hantaman tanganku ke wajahnya suatu saat nanti.

Aku menarik kenop pintu ruang musik _outdoor_. Decit suara nyaring terdengar saat aku menarik pintu. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di pintu dan memejamkan mataku. Sejenak aku menarik napas pelan. Aku segera membuka mataku dan terbelalak kaget.

"YAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini terutama kau Kazune?! Dan kau apakan gitar itu Kazune Kujyou?!" pekikku melihat apa yang terjadi.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Well, **_**Hana akan hiatus sekarang karena sudah mau UTS. **_**Well **_**Hana mau tanya. Mungkin beberapa fanfic Hana akan Hana hiatuskan total karena Hana hanya bisa handel 2-3 fanfic. Mana fanfic yang harus Hana handel selain Love Song? Pilih satu dari fanfic Hana atau Hana hiatuskan semua fanfic Hana selain Love Song.**

* * *

**Jadi pilih di antara fanfic ini, cukup tulis saja di review nomor fanficnya. _So you must pick :_  
**

**1. **Paparazzi

**2. **The Hunter

**3. **What Is Love?

**4. **Cooking? Cooking!

**5. **Black Heart

**6. **Protection

_**Don't forget to leave me your opinion about my fanfic ne! You must pick 1 until 2 answer! I'll wait your answer.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	3. I Hate You

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

_**I'm back! **_**Setelah hiatus, Hana **_**comeback**_**-nya udah dicepetin karena UTS Hana selesai dan Hana besok libur. **_**Well,**_** setelah voting kemarin fanfic yang Hana handel adalah Love Song, Paparazzi, dan Cooking? Cooking! Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk Hana mengupdate yang lain. **_**So wait ok? **_**Dan maaf jika chapter ini urak-arikan.**

* * *

_**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfiction!**_

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Aku menatap gitar putih yang kemarin kupakai menyanyikan lagu _Midnight_ sudah tak terbentuk kini. Kayu yang menjadi dasar bentuk itu sudah pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Senar-senar yang kemarin kupetik itu kini sudah putus. Aku menarik napas dan tubuhku rasanya lemas melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku menatap Kazune yang berdiri angkuh di depan gitar—yang kini tak berbentuk—itu dan menginjaknya dengan kaki kanannya. Aku melebarkan mataku dan segera berlari ke arahnya lalu mendorong tubuhnya mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _baka?__!_" seruku dan merentangkan kedua tanganku. Beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu—Kazusa, Himeka, dan 2 siswa yang entah bernama siapa—berjalan menjauh dari kami—Kazune dan aku.

"Menghancurkan gitar jelek itu," jawab Kazune. Aku mengepalkan tanganku mendengar ucapan Kazune. "Gitar itu harusnya sudah musnah dari dulu," ucapnya datar dan menatapku tajam.

"YAA! Apa karena kau benci lagu alat sekolah harus dihancurkan?" aku berseru dan menarik kerah kemeja Kazune. Orang-orang yang ada di ruang musik _outdoor_ tercengang melihat apa yang kulakukan.

"Memang. Musik itu salah! Lagu itu konyol! Semua yang berkaitan dengan lagu itu bodoh! Jadi harus kuhancurkan," ucapan datar dengan wajah tak berekspresi itu membuatku ingin mengarahkan hantaman tanganku ke wajahnya. Kazune menarik tanganku yang ada di kerah kemejanya.

"Kau itu salah! Semua ucapanmu salah!" aku menghentakkan kaki di lantai dan menatapnya tajam. Ia mendengus dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kau itu punya hati tidak sih? Sudah kasar, pembenci lagu, menyebalkan pula!" aku berseru dan menaikkan suara semakin ke akhir. "Kau trauma dengan lagu hingga ingin melenyapkannya apa?"

"Apa perdulimu? Itu urusanku bukan urusanmu Hanazono Karin!" iris _sapphire_ Kazune menatapku tajam. Aku mendengus kesal mendegar ucapannya.

"Apa semua yang berkaitan dengan lagu kau benci?" tanyaku dan menatap Kazune ketus. Kazune mengalihkan wajahnya dan mengangguk. "Jadi ini harus dibuang?" aku menarik iPod yang ada di saku rok hitamku.

"Ya itu harus dibuang!" Kazune menarik iPod yang ada di genggamanku dan melemparnya ke jendela. Aku membulat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Segera iPod _silver_ milikku itu melayang dengan bebas ke jendela. Aku berlari ke arah jendela dan berusaha menggapainya. Tapi Himeka keburu menarikku agar tak jatuh dari jendela. Aku menatap iPod kesayanganku yang sudah melayang jauh dan menghilang dari penglihatanku. Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan menatap tajam Kazune.

"Ganti rugi kau Kazune!" aku berlari ke arah Kazune dan bersiap mengarahkan kepalan tinjuku ke wajahnya. Baru saja aku ingin melayangkan kepalan tanganku. Himeka dan Kazusa menarikku dan menahanku memukul wajah Kazune.

"Michi-_kun_, Jin-_kun_ kau bawa Kazu-_nii_ pergi. Cepat!" seru Kazusa sambil menahan tangan kananku. Dua siswa itu—siswa berambut karamel menarik Kazune dan yang berambut hitam mendorong Kazune keluar ruang musik _outdoor_. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan berteriak mengutuk Kazune.

"Kami permisi dulu. Maafkan Kazune tadi Hanazono-_san_," ucap siswa berambut karamel yang kini menghilang di balik pintu. Aku bisa mendengar Kazune yang berdecak ketus serta menyuruh Jin dan Michi—2 siswa yang menyeret Kazune keluar—berhenti mendorongnya dari luar ruangan musik.

"YAA! Kau belum ganti rugi Kazune Kujyou!" aku berseru dan menghentakkan kakiku ke lantai. "Terkutuk kau Kazune! Kau selamat sekarang tapi tidak untuk besok!" seruku. Himeka kian mempererat pegangan tangannya padaku untuk menahanku begitu pula dengan Kazusa.

Aku mengarahkan tanganku untuk menggebrak beberapa meja yang ada di sampingku. Bunyi gaduh terdengar karena ulahku. Aku mendengus dan menjerit mengutuk Kazune. "Aku membencimu Kazune!" jeritku sambil mengarahkan kepalan tanganku ke meja.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) **_**belongs to **_**Koge-Donbo**

**Love Song **** Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, SongFic, De Es Be.**

* * *

**I Hate You © 2NE1**

_**as backsound to chapter 3**_

* * *

_**I Hate you eheheheheh  
I'm fine living without you**_

* * *

Aku mendengus dan membanting tasku ke meja di kelas. Aku mendengus menatap bangku kosong yang ada di sampingku. Ingin rasanya melempar bangku itu karena apa yang dilakukan pemilik bangku itu—Kazune—kemarin. Aku mendengus dan menendang bangku itu. Ingin rasanya ku hancurkan dan kuremukkan bangku itu menjadi berkeping-keping sama halnya dengan pemilik bangku itu.

Aku mendengus dan memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku rok hitamnku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Aku menarik napas mengingat nasib iPod kesayangku yang saat aku jumpai tinggal keping-kepingan plastik dan beberapa komponen yang sudah bersebaran. Aku mendongak ke arah langit dan mendesah pelan. Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan iPod baru? iPod _silver-_ku itu saja kudapat dengan menabung cukup lama.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas tergesa. Aku menatap beberapa para _fans flower boys _berkerumun menjadi satu dan berteriak. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Mataku menatap sinis siswa berambut _blonde _yang tengah berjalan dengan gaya yang _cool_. Beberapa teriakkan _fans_-nya—_Kazuners—_membuatku muak.

"Aku membencimu Kazune!" desisku sambil menendang beberapa kerikil di depanku. Aku membayangkan jika kerikil itu adalah kepala Kazune. Jika kerikil yang kutentang benar-benar kepala Kazune itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bagiku.

* * *

Pelajaran olah raga membuatku menarik napas beberapa kali. Mengingat aku kurang pandai dalam pelajaran ini. Seragam olah raga—kaos putih dengan logo Sakura Gaoka dan celana pendek putih sedikit motif merah—yang kupakai basah karena keringat saat aku bergerak untuk men-_dribble _bola. Tapi syukurlah. Aku bisa basket hingga tak perlu banyak diomeli Ren-_sensei_.

Aku men-_dribble _bola melewati beberapa orang dan melompat melakukan _shoot_. _Great! _Aku berseru saat satu lemparan berhasil memasuki ring. Aku tersenyum dan beberapa siswi sekelas denganku melanjutkan permainan. Aku menghadang Aoi dan berhasil mengambil bola. Segera aku menghindar dengan cekatan melewati Yuri, Mika, dan Sima. Aku mengarahkan kaki kiri, kanan, dan melompat—melakukan _lay up shoot_.

**PRIIIT**—Ren-_sensei _meniup peluit karena aku berhasil melakukan _shoot _yang mendapatkan poin. Aku tersenyum dan segera berlari ke pinggir lapangan. Kulihat Ren-_sensei _mulai keluar dari ruangan basket tergesa. Sepertinya ada panggilan mendadak. Aku menarik napas. Keringat menetes dari pelipisku. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungku di dinding.

"Kau hebat Karin-_chan!_" seru Himeka dan berlari ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menunjukkan lesung pipitku. Himeka menarik napas beberapa kali. Dadanya kembang kepis. Sepertinya ia kelelahan melakukan _dribble_.

Aku menaikkan alisku mendengar suara koor yang kompak dari bangku penonton. Aku mendongak menatap bangku penonton yang mulai penuh. Aku menyipitkan mataku menatap sebuah spanduk dengan latar polos yang diangkat beberapa siswi. Aku memutar bola mata malas membaca tulisan itu—Kazune-_kun_ _Fighting!_—yang tercetak tebal.

Aku mendengus dan mendang kecil tembok yang ada di belakangku ketus. _'Kenapa anak laki-laki yang harusnya dibenci mendapat dukungan seperti itu,' _ batinku menatap sinis Kazune. **DUAGH**—pantulan bola basket yang cukup berisi nyaris mengenai kepalaku jika aku tak segera menangkapnya. Aku melirik ke arah lapangan sisi barat—tempat para siswa bermain basket. Ken—melambaikan tangan padaku.

Aku berjalan maju beberapa langkah dan men-_dribble _bola beberapa kali. Aku bersiap melempar bola. Sejenak aku melirik ke arah Kazune yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan kupantulkan bola ke lantai 3 kali lalu aku melemparnya ke arah Kazune. **DUAK**—sukses! Satu lemparanku mengenai kepala Kazune.

"Ups! Aku tak sengaja," seruku dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum lebar menatap Kazune yang memegangi kepalanya. Kazune menatapku dan mendengus.

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan Hanazono Karin?" tanya seorang _fans _Kazune dengan rambut _dark blue_ pendek seraya berkacak pinggang dari atas. Kazune melangkah ke arahku tergesa. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengusap rambut _blonde_-nya. Matanya menatapku tajam.

"Apa kabarmu buruk hingga melemparku dengan bola basket?" tanya Kazune datar dan matanya menatapku ketus.

Aku menarik ujung bibirku—tersenyum tipis—dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Tidak. Kabarku sangat baik jika kau tak menghancurkan iPod kesayanganku. Tapi, aku akan lebih baik jika aku hidup tanpamu," ucapku pelan.

Kazune menatapku tajam. Ia menghentakkan sepatu cats putih dengan sedikit warna _dark blue_ di lantai cokelat kayu. Ia menatapku dan mendengus. Aku balas menatapnya tajam. Jemari Kazune perlahan naik ke udara. Ia lalu menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya. Sejenak ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan tangannya turun dengan telunjuk menunjuk ke arahku.

"Kita _battle _Hanazono Karin! Jika kau bisa memasukan bola ke ring disana," Kazune menunjuk ring di belakangnya dan menatapku tajam. "Kau bisa menang dan aku akan mengganti iPod jelekmu itu. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama seminggu," ucap Kazune dan menyeringai ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum dan memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana olah ragaku. "Aku terima tantanganmu," seruku. Teriakan para _Kazuners _terdengar mendukung Kazune. Beberapa siswa-siswi segera menyingkir ke tepi lapangan.

Ken segera melempar bola basket ke arah Kazune. Kazune menangkapnya dan segera men-_dribble_-nya dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah ring yang ada di belakangku. Aku berlari mengejarnya dengan cepat. Segera aku menarik bola yang ada di tangan Kazune dan belari ke arah ring yang harus kumasukkan bola. Kazune berbalik dan mencoba merebut bola. Aku segera melakukan _pivot_—gerakan untuk menghindari lawan yang akan menghadap atau merebut bola.

Aku men-_dribble _bola dan segera berlari ke arah ring. Aku segera melangkahkan kaki kiri, kanan, dan melompat dengan tumpuan kaki kiri—melakukan _lay up shoot_. Satu bola segera masuk ke dalam ring. Aku tersenyum dan segera berbalik menatap Kazune dengan senyum kemenangan. Kazune menatapku ketus dan berbalik. Beberapa teriakkan kecewa _Kazuners_ terdengar.

"Baiklah aku tepati ucapanku Hanazono Karin," ucap Kazune tanpa menatapku dan melangkah keluar ruangan basket tergesa. Beberapa temanku segera mendekatiku dan memberiku ucapan selamat.

Aku menarik ujung bibirku dan menarik napas lega. _'Well 1 kemenangan untukku!' _batinku memekik riang mendapat kesuksesan mengalahkan Kazune.

* * *

_**Setengah dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah kebohongan**_

_**Dan aku jatuh untuk itu dan jatuh untuk itu**_

* * *

Aku tersenyum dan memekik riang melewati lorong ke ruang musik _outdoor_. Aku melantukan beberapa lagu yang membuatku senang. Aku menarik napas pelan dan tersenyum mengingat _lay up shoot _yang dengan sukses membuat Kazune mengganti iPod _silver _yang sudah tak berbentuk milikku itu. Aku tersenyum dan segera menarik kenop pintu ruang musik dan menutupnya

Aku berlari ke arah piano yang ada di rak pas di samping rak biola. Aku menatap piano dengan cat putih polos yang bersih. Tuts-tuts piano itu terlihat bersih dan menggilap. Aku menarik tas kecil yang kubawa dari kelas. Segera aku merogoh mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang berisi beberapa kunci lagu. Aku meletakkan buku itu di depan piano yang berpenyangga.

Aku melemaskan tanganku. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku bermain piano. Segera aku memainkan jemariku untuk menekan tuts piano itu. Beberapa melodi terdengar. Aku memainkan intro lagu yang kusuka _Sunshine and City Lights. _Sebuah lagu dengan Bahasa Inggris yang menurutku menyenangkan jika di dengarkan.

Untuk menyanyikan lagu ini aku mati-matikan melatih _speaking-_ku yang buruk. Aku bernyanyi dan membuka mulutku. Beberapa kalimat lagu segera keluar bersamaan dengan jemariku yang memainkan tuts piano. Aku sedikit mengeraskan suaraku saat memasuki _reff._

"_What you need, to know, is you tried, let it go, let it go._

_What you need to find, is someone who will never let you go._

_Noooo, and sunshine and city lights, will guide you home,_

_And noooo, yeah you gotta know, that I'll never let you go._"

Aku menekan beberapa tuts memainkan_ bridge_. Aku tersenyum dan terus memainkan tuts piano. Aku tersenyum dan menekan tuts hingga _bridge _yang kumainkan slesai.

"_What you need, to know, is you tried, let it go, let it go._

_What you need to find, is someone who will never let you go._

_Noooo, and sunshine and city lights, will guide you home,_

_And noooo, yeah you gotta know, that I'll never let you go._"

Aku tersenyum dan membalik tubuhku. Kutatap Kazune yang berdiri tepat di belakangku dengan mata yang terpejam. Aku mengerjap menatap Kazune di ruang musik. Aku membulatkan mataku seketika dan berlari ke arah rak yang berisi perealatan musik. Takut nasib mereka—alat-alat musik—sama dengan gitar putih dan iPod milikku yang hancur di tangan Kazune.

"Aku tak berminat menghacurkan mereka," ucap Kazune datar. Manik _sapphire _itu menatapku datar dan kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai. "Ini," Kazune mengayunkan tangannya dan melempar sebuah kotak.

Aku berdiri dan menangkap kotak itu. Aku tersenyum kecil menatap kotak itu. "_Arigatou _sudah menggantinya. Tapi kenapa _pink?!_" seruku saat aku menarik iPod dengan warna _soft pink_. Aku menatap Kazune dengan mata yang membulat utuh.

Kazune menghela napas pelan. Ia menghentakkan kakinya lagi di lantai dan sejenak berjalan menyamping. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan menatapku datar. "Kau tak menyuruhku mengganti dengan warna yang sama bukan?" tanya Kazune.

"Tapi kenapa harus _pink?_" tanyaku pelan, merasa cukup tak terima dengan warna iPod baruku. Kazune menghela napas dan berjalan mendekatiku. Ia menarik iPod yang ada digenggaman tanganku.

"Harus kulempar lagi?" tanyanya. Aku segera menarik iPod di tangan Kazune dan menyimpannya. Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Kazune menghela napas pelan dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak berarti.

"Kau suka laguku?" ucapku yang mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan kesunyian yang tercipta. Kazune menoleh ke arahku dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lagunya bodoh," ia menatapku dan memberikan senyum kemenangan. "Rasanya aneh mendengar lagu itu," ia semakin melebarkan senyum kemenangan. Aku mendengus dan menyimpan iPod _pink _sebagai ganti iPod yang dilempar Kazune.

'_Ralat pemikiranmu Karin,' _batinku. Aku menatap Kazune yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Beberapa helai poni_ blonde-_nya menutup wajah Kazune. Aku mengerjap. Tampan. Sebuah pemikiran itu melintas dipikiranku. Aku menarik napas pelan dan menyandarkan tanganku di atas piano. _'Tapi dia orang yang kubenci karena melempar iPod kesayanganku,' _seruku dan kembali mengutuki Kazune dengan berbagai hal.

"_Sunshine and city lights,_" Kazune membuka matanya dan menampakkan iris _sapphire_-nya yang menatapku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Kazune. "Lagu yang unik. Sinar matahari dan cahaya-cahaya kota," ia menatapku dan menarik napas pelan. Kembali kelopak matanya menutup. "Lagu yang menceritakan ada tempat yang bercahaya," ia membuka matanya dan berbalik pergi.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali melihat punggung Kazune yang menghilang dari penglihantaku. Aku mendelikkan bahuku. Ah... Apa perduliku dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Aku berbalik dan melirik saku rok hitamku yang berisi iPod _pink _dari Kazune. Aku menarik napas pelan dan menekan beberapa tuts piano.

* * *

Aku menyalakan _earphone _yang menyambung ke iPod dari Kazune. Beberapa lagu insturmental seperti _Sad Run _terdengar dengan jelas. Gesekan biola dan cello terdengar jelas dipadu dengan suara drum yang temponya pas. Ada beberapa suara terompet yang terdengar. Terdengar seperti lagu klasik padahal lagu ini adalah salah satu _opening _di drama yang suka kutonton.

Aku menghentakkan kaki kananku sesuai dengan tempo lagu yang kudengar. Aku mendongak dan menatap langit-langit lorong yang berwarna putih bersih. Aku menarik napas pelan dan memainkan beberapa jemari di udara—bagai bermain piano. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan saat suara drum kian jelas. Aku menyukai lagu ini, rasanya awal lagu menegangkan tapi perlahan menyenangkan.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela bening dan diam. Kutatap beberapa _flower boys _yang berjalan di depan dengan banyak _fans _yang mengekor mereka. Aku membalik tubuhku—menatap jendela lebih jelas. Kutatap beberapa _fans _yang mencoba merebut hati para _idol school _dengan berbagai hal. Aku menatap Kazune yang memasang wajah datarnya. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. _'Anak laki-laki tak berekspresi,' _batinku.

"Karin-_chan_," Himeka menarik salah satu _earphone _di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil lalu menganggukan kepala pelan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Sudah diganti iPod-mu?" tanya Himeka. Aku tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepala pelan. Himeka menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia lalu menatap ke arah yang kutatap—kumpulan _flower boys _dengan _fans _mereka.

"Jadi Kazune-_chan_ ke ruang musik memberikanmu iPod? Apa ia menghancrurkan barang lagi?" Himeka menatapku dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Aku menarik napas pelan dan mem-_pause _lagu yang kudengarkan.

"Tidak," ucapku sambil memasukan _earphone _ke dalam saku. "Ia diam saat aku menyanyikan lagu _Sunshine and City Light,_" ujarku. Himeka menganggukan kepalanya dan menatapku lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Dia bilang sesuatu? Menghina? Atau ya semacamnya," Himeka menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Ia lalu menatapku dengan penasaran. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"E—Eum ya dia bilang lagu yang unik. Sinar matahari dan cahaya-cahaya kota," ucapku. Himeka menoleh ke arah Kazune dan tersenyum kecil. Sejanak iris _onix _itu menatapku dengan senyum kecil.

"Memang lagu itu kau mainkan dengan apa Karin-_chan?_" tanya Himeka pelan.

"Piano," jawabku singkat. Iris _onix _Himeka membulat utuh. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya dan segera menarik tubuhku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali melihat apa yang Himeka lakukan.

"Kita mau kemana Himeka-_chan?_" tanyaku pasrah saat Himeka menarikku entah kemana.

Himeka menatapku dengan senyum dan mata yang nyaris sipit karena tersenyum. "Bermain piano! Kau ajari aku main piano Karin-_chan!_" seru Himeka. Aku menarim napas pelan dan pasrah saat Himeka menarik tanganku untuk ke ruang musik _outdoor _lagi.

* * *

Aku menatap Himeka yang minta kuajari piano. Hanya sebuah permainan sederhana. Memainkan instrumen _Sad Run _yang di modifikasi dari permainan biola dan cello menjadi permainan piano. Himeka menekan beberapa tuts pelan dan sesekali menatapku dan menunjuk beberapa tuts. Bingung dengan nada apa yang harus diambil.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan segera mengarahkan telunjukku untuk menekan beberapa tuts—mengajari Himeka perlahan. Aku menekan beberapa tuts dan memunculkan beberapa nada. Himeka mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia lelah karena pusing bermain piano.

"Sudah Karin-_chan! _Kau saja yang main. Kapan-kapan lagi kau ajari aku," ucap Himeka dan duduk bergeser ke kursi lain. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala pelan.

Aku melemaskan jemariku dan perlahan menekan beberapa tuts piano. Memainkan lagu _Sad Run_. Jemariku menari di atas piano dan menekan beberapa tuts bergantinan. Aku menekan beberapa tuts putih dan hitam bersamaan. Me-_remake _lagu instrumental kesukaanku ini membuatku menarik ujung bibir.

Beberapa melodi terdengar. Aku segera mempercepat perpindahan jemariku di atas tuts piano. Sesekali aku menekan dan berheneti lalu melanjutkan permainan dengan cepat. Aku mengakhiri permainan dengan menekan nada yang cukup tinggi. Aku menoleh meantap Himeka. Himeka tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan kecil.

Ia segera duduk mendekatiku. "Karin-_chan _hebat!" seru Himeka. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Himeka.

"Hebat apanya? Biasa saja. Lagu instrumental yang bodoh," suara _bass _terdengar di belakangku. Aku menoleh mendapati Kazune yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatapku datar.

Aku menarik napas pelan dan tak menggubrisnya. Sudah lelah aku mendengar ucapan Kazune yang mengkritik ini lah, itu lah. Ah... Dia menyebalkan jika dalam kritik-mengkritik! Aku menatap Kazune dan mendelikkan bahu. Bersikap tak perduli dengan ucapan Kazune.

"Kazune-_chan _berbohong! Matamu berbohong Kazune-_chan!_" seru Himeka. Kazune mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dan menghentakkan kaki di lantai. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Himeka. _'Kazune berbohong?' _batinku penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Terserah padamu Himeka. Aku tak perduli. Aku akan pulang malam, jadi kau makan dulu dengan Kazusa nanti," ucap Kazune. Kazune mendengus dan berbalik. Ia lalu berjalan melewati pintu dan menghilang.

Himeka menatapku dan tersenyum kecil. "Lupakan ucapan Kazune-_chan _tadi. Ia berbohong. Separuh dari ucapan Kazune adalah kebohongan Karin-_chan_," ucap Himeka pelan. Aku mengangguk kecil—mengerti ucapan Himeka.

Aku mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi lalu menarik napas panjang dan mengetuk kepalaku pelan. Masih belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Himeka bilang jika separuh ucapan Kazune adalah kebohongan. Seketika aku membulatkan mataku. _'Jadi selamaini aku termakan ucapan bohong Kazune?' _batinku.

* * *

_**Laki-laki sepertimu adalah akhir dari seluruh dunia**_

* * *

Aku berjalan ke dalam kelas sambil mendengarkan lagu _Namida No Regret _yang dinyanyikan oleh SCANDAL lewat _earphone _yang terpasang di telinga kiriku. Sesekali aku menganggukan kepalaku menyamai irama lagu. Aku segera duduk dan memasukkan kedua tanganku di dalam saku rok hitamku. Aku mendongak dan menatap langit-langit ruang kelas.

Aku melirik Kazune yang tengah memainkan PSP hitamnya dan mentap layar benda hitam itu. Aku memutar bola mata pelan. Sejenak aku teringat ucapan Himeka _"Lupakan ucapan Kazune-chan tadi. Ia berbohong. Separuh dari ucapan Kazune adalah kebohongan Karin-chan."_ Aku mengetukkan jariku di permukaan meja dan berpikir sejenak.

Aku mendelikkan bahuku. Entah. Siapa yang tahu isi kepala Kazune? Aku menatap Kazune yang tengah memainkan game, entah apa namanya dengan serius. Aku menarik napas pelan dan menyenandungkannya pelan. Menyanyikan lagu _Namida No Regret _yang tengah kudengarkan. **PLETAK**—sebuah penghapus melayang ke pelipisku dari arah kanan—tepat dimana Kazune duduk.

Kazune menatapku datar dan mendengus. Mimik wajahnya memberi tahu jika aku harus berhenti bernyanyi. Aku mendengus dan menatapnya tajam. _'Aku tak bisa memastikan ucapan Himeka-chan,' _batinku dan memberikan tatapan tajam ke Kazune.

"Dasar anak laki-laki menyebalkan!" gumamku sambil mengutuk Kazune dalam hati. Kazune melirik ke arahku dan mendengus. Permainan yang tengah ia mainkan di PSP ia _pause_.

"Kau perempuan yang aneh. Dasar maniak lagu," seru Kazune sengit. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Menyukai lagu itu normal bukan? Yang tak normal itu orang yang tak menyukai lagu! Setiap orang menyukai lagu bukan?

"Aku membencimu Kazune!" aku berdesis pelan dan menatap Kazune kian tajam. Kazune tertawa hampa dan bermain PSP, tak menggubris ucapanku.

Aku mendengus dan melampiaskan marahku dengan mengutuk Kazune dalam hati. _'Jika semua laki-laki seperti Kazune itu adalah akhir dunia!' _batinku dan terus mengutuk Kazune dengarn berbagai hal.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


End file.
